The Challenge: Edward vs Jasper a friends story
by BellaJade0919
Summary: Edward and Jasper are college roommates at the Univ of California. To make things interesting on their last year of college, both Edward and Jasper agree to make a challenge each Friday to see who goes home with a girl at the end of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. So please be as nice a possible. Reviews are great. If you have any questions you can PM me or reach me on twitter. My username is bellajade0919**

**Disclosure: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight and their character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to me: BellaJade0919. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 BellaJade0919. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT (EVENTUALLY), ADULT LANGUAGE, ADULT SUBJECT MATTER AND STRONGLY CONTROVERSIAL TOPICS, DRUG USE AND UNDERAGE ALCOHOL USE, and EXCESSIVE MASTURBATION. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BUY A PACK OF CIGARETTES OR DRINK ALCOHOL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. SO BEAT IT!!!**

The Challenge

Chapter 1 –

~Edward~

I can't wait to get out of this fucking class! I have no idea why I signed up for American Renaissance Literature is beyond me. My Academic Advisor, Ms. Rosalie Hale told me I needed one more Humanities course. The only thing that is making this class tolerable is the fact that I am around some very beautiful girls. And of course I am taking full advantage of this. Most of these girls would love to have a one night stand with me. And most of them already have, all thanks to Challenge Jasper and I have every Friday night. Friday is just around the corner, and if I work my charm right, I know I will be going home with one of them that night. Thus winning the Challenge before Jasper does.

When we started our last semester; Jasper and I made up a challenge to see who goes home with a girl first every Friday night. So far the standing numbers are Jasper 10 and me 25. Let's just say that Jasper is a sore loser sometimes. There were times that he was making it difficult to take her back to our place. Our place sucks big time since we are living in a college dorm.

I didn't notice when Professor Clearwater called upon me. "Edward would you like to join my class or do you prefer to keep day-dreaming?"

Stupid fucking bitch; "Sorry Professor Clearwater, I'm all ears." From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Jessica Stanley was staring at me. I glance real quickly her way and give her my trademarked crooked smile. I knew I had her when she looked away and blushed.

As soon as Professor Clearwater finished her lecture on the struggle of good vs. evil in _East of Eden by Steinbeck; _I made my way over to Jessica.

"Hey Jessica, I noticed you were a bit nervous to come over; so I did." She hesitated for a moment before she spoke "You make me nervous."

Well that's a first; I have never heard someone say she was nervous around me. "Let's change that. What are you doing this Friday?" Jessica's smile reached from ear to ear. She's probably so excited that I Edward Cullen is talking to her. "No plans yet, what are you doing?" she says.

"Jasper, Emmett and I are going to club Liquid Space; do you and some friends would like to join us?" For a brief moment she looked disappointed. I think she wanted it to be only the two of us. Her expression quickly changed, she looked liked a giddy school girl ready to jump up and down. "Sure! I'll get a couple of friends together. 10 o'clock ok then?" Jessica said.

"Yea, 10 o'clock is fine. See you then." I tell her as I started my way to the door.

~Jasper~

I can't believe that I'm just getting home from working a double shift. I'm actually looking forward for Friday to come. That means my two week vacation starts. Part of it will be spent taking my sister around town. It'll be her first time visiting me here in California. I'm the one who usually flies out to see her.

As I was about to lie down and get a couple hours a sleep before having to go back to work, there was a knock on the door. "What?!" I yelled from my bed. "Yo, Jasper it's me Emmett. Open the damn door!" I swear if it's not Emmett, it's Edward that like to bug the hell of me. By the time I reach the door, Emmett started to pound on it.

"Dude, what's your fucking problem? I just got home from a double and I'm tired as shit." He just laughed and comes into the room. It's hard to stay mad at him, especially when he has such a mischievous smile coming off of him. Before I can say anything, he started talking. "Look I'm having someone over on Friday after we leave the club and I need the place all to myself." I looked at him all puzzled, wondering why the hell he was telling me this shit.

"So that means what?" I said.

"It means you need to win the challenge on Friday or we sabotage Edward's chances to win." I actually like this plan. "I'm in for either option, because I'm tired of sleeping on your damn couch." I tell Emmett

Edward was not due back in the dorm for another hour, so Emmett and I started making plans for Friday. Then it hit me hard like a fucking lightning bolt. "I got the perfect plan!" I told him. I hold up my hand and reach for my phone.

I start to dial and listen to see if she has her phone on or off. "What are you doing?" Emmett ask. "Shhh…" I tell him quickly.

I was glad when I heard her answer the phone. "Hey sis, what you up to?" I say with a big smile. "Nothing much bro, just finished packing." my sister says. "Well, I was just calling because I wanted to know if you would like to go to a hot club on your first Friday night here?" I ask her.

She yells into the phone saying "Hell Yea!! Can I bring my friend?" I tell her that the more the merrier. I know that sounds very girly coming from me, but hey my plan is now in effect!

**A/N Next chappie we find out who is Jasper's sister ! Remember this is my first fanfic. I have read a lot of great stories, but this is my very first attempt at writing. **

**Reviews would be great not matter if their bad or good. And thanks for taking your time on reading. Next chapter is being beta'd right now. Should be up in the next couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the first chapter. I want to give a special thanks to KylaPricky and kymclark for recommending my story on twitter. I 3 you!! Go read their stories, their great. KylaPricky stories are called "Voice for Me" and "The Expectation of Fulfillment" and kymclark story are called "From the Dust" These stories are highly recommended. You can find these stories under my Favorite Stories.**

**Disclosure: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight and their character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations and details belong to me: BellaJade0919. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. © 2010 BellaJade0919. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT (EVENTUALLY), ADULT LANGUAGE, ADULT SUBJECT MATTER AND STRONGLY CONTROVERSIAL TOPICS, DRUG USE AND UNDERAGE ALCOHOL USE, AND EXCESSIVE MASTURBATION. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BUY A PACK OF CIGARETTES OR DRINK ALCOHOL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. SO BEAT IT!!!**

Chapter 2:

~Bella~

"By the way, what day and time does your flight arrive?" Jasper asks me. My darling step-brother insists on picking me up. Like it's so damn hard to drive a damn car. I've been driving since I was 15 years old. "Jazz, we're renting a car when we get there. We are going to be running all over the place until we both buy a car." I tell him.

Ever since my mother Renee married his dad Phil, he has been so overprotective. Every time he came to visit me on campus, he would make sure I had enough pepper spray and make sure the dead bolt on my door worked right. He would always try to make me aware of the dangers of living in New York. And now with me moving out to California, I bet he will be extra overprotective since he will be closer. I just hope he doesn't come by everyday to check out my security system or insist on driving me to and from school. I'm a grown woman and I know how to take care of myself.

"What do you mean "we"? Do you have a boyfriend that you haven't told me about?" Jasper said quickly and I responded to him "No, I don't have a boyfriend. And if I did, he would not be meeting you. As for the first part of your question, the "we" you are referring to is Alice and myself." He was quiet for a while before he said "Who's Alice?"

God he doesn't listen when I fucking tell him things. "Alice is my roommate that's moving with me. We both got accepted into UCLA."

I met Alice my first year at NYU, we were in the same Intro to Biology class and were made lab partners. She is like none of my other friends. Here is this 5'5'' pixie-esque looking girl, who should be a runway model instead of an Art student. We were instant friends. She would drag me to all the Art shows and Museums and I would drag her to all these lectures and book signings for up and coming authors.

We both agreed to apply to UCLA after finishing over Undergrad programs. I got a Bachelor's in Journalism and Alice got hers in Art History. I was so nervous when she got her letter in the mail before me, but she said she would wait until mine came in so we could open them together. My letter got here 3 days later. Alice lived across campus in a different dorm from mine. She came running into my room without knocking. I remember that we opened the envelope at the same time and started to read the letter. The next thing I hear is Alice yelling from the top of her lungs saying she got in and I joined her saying I did too. We were so excited about getting in, that we went out that night to celebrate. That night was the first time I got really drunk that I didn't know how I got back to my dorm.

"So I guess I'll see you Friday then?" my brother asked. "We get there on Wednesday, but the movers will be there on Thursday. Do you know some strong and handsome men that are willing to help move some furniture and paint some walls?" I said this to get him all bothered and hoping he really does know some guys. He knows how clumsy I can be and Alice is all small and pixie like, that we won't be able to help him move the couch. "Yea, you know me. I'm all the handsome you need to see." He said jokingly. "Seriously, I'll do it. Just email me your address and I'll be there around 12 with Emmett."

"Great! Then I'll see you then." I said to him while wondering who Emmett is. He told me that his roommate's name is Edward. I don't remember him ever mentioning Emmett. "Ok, see you Thursday. Have a great flight and I love you Bells!" my annoying but lovable brother said. "Love you too Jazzy-poo!" I said to him as I said my goodbye.

As soon as I hung up with Jasper, I called Alice to tell her about going out Friday night with my brother and a couple of his friends. I also told her that he was coming over on Thursday to help us paint and move the furniture around. She was very excited that in 48 hours we will be flying across the country to start a new life. We were so lucky to have found such a great apartment like 10 minutes away from campus. Alice had gone during spring break with her dad to look for apartments. Everyday she sent me pictures of the places she saw and we both fell in love with the last place she looked. We were lucky that it had gone for rent that same week she was there, and that her dad was a great negotiator on the price of rent to include utilities. I can't wait until we are in California. It's going to be really great.

I look around my room and notice that practically everything is packed and ready for the movers tomorrow. The only things that I have left to pack in the boxes are all my books and shoes. The good thing about living in a dorm is that I didn't need to buy furniture, but I will need to when I get to California. My mom, Alice and I went shopping at a popular furniture store and bought my bedroom set, a desk and dining room set. Alice bought her bedroom set, a desk and the living room set. The store said that they will ship out the stuff from the Los Angeles store, so the delivery cost wasn't that much. All we need to do when we get to Los Angeles is buy a car. I have never had a new car.

When I was going to high school my dad, Charlie gave me this beat up, rusted red Chevy truck. Good thing I only had to drive that for a year. The truck died on the 101 on the way to school one day. The bad thing was I had to be dropped off in my dad's police cruiser until I finally got Angela Weber to give me rides to and from school. Charlie was so sad to see me leave to New York. I only lived with him in Forks for two years. He finally got used to having me around when I was packing up my things to leave for NYU. The good thing about now living in California is that I'll be a lot closer to him. The flights won't be as long if I was still in New York.

~Jasper~

I turned to Emmett as I shut off the phone. "Can you please tell me what that was all about and where are we going to be at 12?" he ask. The expression on his face shows he is confused as hell. "Well Emmett, that was my sister and I asked if she would like to join us on Friday." I said. Shock and confusion still evident in his face, he says "Hold on, you have a sister and why is she agreeing to go out with us on Friday?"

Clearly I will have to explain things to him. "Yes I have a sister. Her name is Bella Swan. Her mom married my dad 4 years ago. They live in New York, but she and her college roommate Alice got accepted into UCLA and are moving here. They get here on Wednesday and you and I are going over to their apartment on Thursday to paint and move furniture."

Emmett had a huge smile on his face. "Is your sister and her friend hot and how old are they?" I wanted to punch that fucker 's face in when he asked me that. "My sister is 22 years old and she's off limits." I said seething with anger. "Relax dude, I'm just playing around. I told you I met someone and I might really like her" he said all serious. "Good, plus Bella is the key to our sabotage plans so Edward doesn't win on Friday. I just hope she is more than willing to help out." I told him.

Just as I was about to explain the plan to Emmett, Edward walked into our dorm with a huge grin on his face. Of course Emmett had to say something "Hey Edward did you just get laid or what?" Edward's mood quickly changed and answered Emmett harshly "Fuck off Emmett!"

"Whatever dickhead, I just wanted to know why you have that stupid ass fucking grin on your face." Emmett answered back.

"If you must know, I'm actually looking forward for Friday. I'll win again and Jasper here will have to stay at your place" Edward said with such confidence in his voice.

Then Emmett said something that pissed me off "I know for a fact that you are not going to win!" I immediately shot my head towards Emmett and gave him such an evil face that he started to look afraid. "And why are you so sure I'm going to lose?" Edward asked.

"Because I'm confident Jasper will win, his game is better than yours." Emmett said and Edward just laughed; now that was pissing me off even more. I got very defense and asked "What's so damn funny?" Edward stopped laughing and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways I got to go, Jasper call me about Thursday" and with that Emmett left.

Edward turned to me and asked me "What's on Thursday?" I shrugged and told him that a friend of Emmett's moving and he wants me to help him out. He didn't look like he was buying my excuse. Emmett is a very big guy and strong, he is more than capable of helping another guy move. So I remember he told me that he met a girl and I'm about to use her in my excuse. I quickly added "I think it's for his new girlfriend, I'm not so sure. He was pretty vague. That's why he said he will call about it."

Edward seemed to believe me now and just dropped the whole topic all together. He asked me what I was doing tonight and told him I had to go back to work. "Dude, didn't you just come off from working a double?" he asked. I told him "Yes, but we are short staffed at the station and I need the extra money for my vacation." He threw himself in his bed and asked me where I was going on my vacation. I haven't told him that Bella's coming, so I told him that I was going to New York to see my dad. "So is it a family gathering or are you just going to party with some old friends?" he asked. He knows I have sister, but he has never seen a picture or heard Bella's voice. "No, I'm just going to hang out with my dad and Renee for a bit, hit up some old buddies and then come back to beat you again!" I told him. "How long are you going to be there and what do you mean beat me again? You'll be gone one Friday, so that means you forfeit a Friday." he asked. I laughed because only Edward would think that if I wasn't here, he automatically wins. I tell him "I'll be going for a week starting Saturday and no it doesn't mean I forfeit. It just means that one Friday will be changed to a Saturday when I get back." Edward looked at me like I was joking or something. He then says "Do I need to explain the rules we made. Because I remember specifically that we said it was only on Fridays were the days the challenge was to be executed; not Saturdays." Obviously I'm going to as if it's ok to break from the rules just once or maybe make a compromise about switching the days on rare occasions like this.

"Whatever, I'm tired as fuck. I'm going to get a couple of hours of sleep before I have to go to work" he said. I laughed and told him I was going to do the same thing before Emmett came pounding on our door. I looked over at the clock and realized I could sleep for 2 hours only. Fucking Emmett will pay for this shit. With that I lay down and closed my eyes. Thinking to myself I hope Bella doesn't get mad at me for including her in this plan. Things could become very ugly when she hears all the details of my challenge. She might not even want to encourage such barbaric behavior.

I didn't realize that time had passed by so quickly when I heard my alarm go off. Signaling me that it is time to get up and get my ass to work. I grab my shit and head to the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I notice that Edward is still sleeping. I could be a dick and wake him up but I might not get to work on time if I do. So I just left and went straight to work.

**A/N So Bella and Jasper are related. How do you think Bella will feel when Jasper tells her about his plan to sabotage Edward? Will she accept it or tell Jasper to go to hell? Lemons are coming real soon I promise.**

**Reviews are great motivators. All are welcome, the bad and the good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclosure: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight and their character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to me: BellaJade0919. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 BellaJade0919. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT (EVENTUALLY), ADULT LANGUAGE, ADULT SUBJECT MATTER AND STRONGLY CONTROVERSIAL TOPICS, DRUG USE AND UNDERAGE ALCOHOL USE, and EXCESSIVE MASTURBATION. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BUY A PACK OF CIGARETTES OR DRINK ALCOHOL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. SO BEAT IT!**

**This is solely an Edward Point of View. I have been re-writing this chapter for almost 2 months. I want to give thanks to some very awesome friends from twitter.**

**My besties: Sra_JULIA, MizSimone, MarieAyanna, KylaPricky, kymclark, PinkHoodie85 and writerinmydream. They have given me great advice about writing and they are truly the best friends a girl could ever ask for. A million times Thank You. And go read their stories!**

Chapter 3:

~Edward~

When I woke up from the quick nap, I noticed that Jasper was already gone. I have to admit that he does work really hard. The radio station has him running all over the city doing promotions, and it's also good for us because the club owners know him. The let us cut the lines and get us into the VIP area. Sometimes the bartenders give us drinks on the house. I can't wait for Friday; it's going to be great! I remembered what Emmett said about Jasper winning and I had to laugh because he and Jasper don't know I already have Jessica just in case I don't find anyone better at the club. Don't get me wrong, Jessica is pretty but I hope to find someone a bit hotter. If I can't find anyone then I'll get with Jess. I told her to meet us there at 10 but we never get there until 11.

I got up from bed and went straight to the bathroom. I turned on the water to let the water start to heat up. I went back into the room and got my clothes ready for work. As I opened my drawer and started pulling out a shirt, I noticed I was low on condoms. I will have to go get some before Friday. Went back to the bathroom and took a quick shower because I was running late as it is. After I took my shower and got dressed, I tried to do my hair; but it has a mind of its own and wouldn't stay put. I give up on trying getting my hair done. Plus the girls love my hair when it's like this. Emmett said that my hair looks like sex hair, so he said after hearing it from one of his one-night stand girls.

"Shit!" I yell as I look at the clock and notice that already 15 minutes late to work. I grab my car keys and cell and run out the door.

Ten minutes later I am pulling into the hospital parking lot and grabbing my hospital id from the center console and headed inside.

"You're late and Dr. Denali is looking for you. I told her you were changing cause a patient puked all over you. She's in her office waiting." I heard Lauren say to me from behind the nurses' station. I gave her a quick thank you and headed towards Dr. Denali's office.

I knocked on her doctor and waited but there were no sounds coming from inside. I knocked again while I turned the knob to see if she was truly in there. As I poked my head inside, I noticed that there were papers all over the floor. I found that to be extremely weird because Dr. Denali likes thing to be well organized. I walked towards the desk; I looked down and noticed that there was Dr. Denali seizing.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the nurse's station to call in a code. Lauren answered the phone "How can I help you Dr. Denali?" I yelled to her "It's me Edward; this is an emergency get any doctor and tell them to hurry. Something's wrong with Dr. Denali. She is seizing and I am trying to control it!"

I dropped the phone and rushed back to Dr. Denali side. I cradled her head and started to time the seizure. It lasted two minutes. As soon as the seizure stopped, I was about to turn her to her side when I saw Dr. Newtown and a couple nurses rush to our side.

"Cullen, what happened here?" Dr. Newton asks as he takes my place. I told him that Dr. Denali was looking for me earlier and told Lauren that she would be here in her office. I explained that I was knocking on the door, but she didn't answer. So I came in and noticed the mess on the floor and that's when I saw her seizing and called immediately for help. "How long was the seizure?" he asks and I reply to him "Two minutes."

"Ok Cullen, you're on the case with me and Lauren. Now help me get her on the gurney." Dr. Newton says.

A few minutes later, Dr. Denali becomes conscious and starts to look at us in a panic. "You had a seizure in your office, just stay still and relax Dr. Newton is about to do a Lumbar puncture." I tell her as she looks up with panic and tears in her eyes. She squeezes my hand as she feels the pinch on her spinal cord. "I'm glad you found me Edward, don't know what would have happened if you didn't" she said just as Dr. Newton finished the lumbar puncture.

"You gave us quite a scare Tanya" Dr. Newton said. She rolled back to look at him. "Sorry Mike, it was not my intention to scare you guys."

We explained to Dr. Denali that we were going to run some test and its best if she spend the night for observation and we recommended that she takes a couple days off to feel better. After a few hours have passed, Dr. Newton paged me to Dr. Denali's room to tell her what her results were.

"Tanya, after looking at your blood work and scans; you had an Epileptic Seizure brought on by an infection you contracted from your boyfriend." Mike said looking all shy and looked like he was ready to run out of the room.

"How is this possible? I broke up with him months ago." Tanya looked all shocked by the news. I stepped up to her and told her that the infection was dormant and awoke after she got the flu last week. We told her that we were going to start a course of penicillin to get rid of the infection and that she will need to see a neurologist for the correct course of anti-seizure medicines.

"Edward, please ask your father if can be my doctor. I trust him with my life. I know he will take good care of me." Tanya asked me. "I'll talk to my father when I see him tomorrow morning, but rest now and I'll stop by before I clock out" I tell her.

I walked back to the nurses' station and noticed that Lauren was talking on the phone to my father. I told her to give me the phone that I needed to speak to him. She handed me the phone right after calling my father 'sexy'.

"Can I ask why Lauren is calling you sexy?" I ask my father. He tells me that Lauren is just a girl with a crush on him but he has no intentions on pursuing her advances. "Anyways dad, the reason I need to speak to you is about Dr. Denali. She suffered an epileptic seizure today and she would like for you to be her attending Neurologist." My dad said he would come in first thing in the morning and look after her scans and see what he can do. I thank him and say goodbye.

I hand Lauren back the phone and tell her I'll be in the research lab and if I'm needed to please page me. As I walk towards the stairs, I had a sinking feeling someone was following me. Before I had a chance to turn around to see if someone was there, I feel Lauren pushing me through the doors of the stairs and pinning to the wall. She is kissing my neck and I put my hands on her arms to push her back. "Lauren, what are you doing?"

"Why Dr. Cullen, I always had a fantasy of having sex in the stairwells with you" she says. I'm in shock she just said that to me, when not two minutes ago she was calling my dad sexy. "Lauren, we can't do this here. We can get caught and fired."

"Don't give me that bullshit Edward; I know you fucked Heidi in the on call room. And trust me Edward I could give it you way better than she could." Lauren said in anger. I tell her "Lauren it was a one time thing with me and Heidi and I was still hung over from the previous night."

Lauren tries again to push down my scrub pant but I push her away and said we couldn't do this and goodbye. As I descend the stairs and head towards the research lab, I hear Lauren yell "Fuck You Edward!"

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. I tried my hardest to avoid Lauren and her death stares. When I got back to the dorm, Jasper was already sleeping. I tried not to make so much noise so he didn't wake up. He gets really mad if he loses sleep. I quickly get out of my scrubs and put on my basketball shorts and wife beater. As soon as I lay down, my eyes started to close instantly.

**Next chapter will have Bella and Alice arriving to Los Angeles, Jasper and Emmett helping them move and the beginning of Jasper's Plot to sabotage Edward. **

**Reviews would be great. I know you probably have heard it before, but reviews are great motivators. **

**You can find me on twitter: bellajade0919 or my jail account bad_bella09**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed and favorited my story so far. I want to give a special thanks to (at)Sra_JUILA for being the best friend a girl could ever ask for. She has been featured in this chapter. She makes a very special guest appearance, keep an eye out for it. I also want to thank (at)marriedmyedward and (at)Fiftyownsme for being such loyal readers and being great friends on twitter. To my other besties on twitter who are the best FanFic writers out there. (at)MizSimone, (at)MarieAyanna, (at)KylaPricky, (at)kymclark, (at)PinkHoodie85, and (at)writerinmydream. **

**Go to my profile to see the link of the Polyvore page with the outfits Bella and Alice wear. **

**Disclosure: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight and their character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations and details belong to me: BellaJade0919. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. © 2010 BellaJade0919. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT (EVENTUALLY), ADULT LANGUAGE, ADULT SUBJECT MATTER AND STRONGLY CONTROVERSIAL TOPICS, DRUG USE AND UNDERAGE ALCOHOL USE, AND EXCESSIVE MASTURBATION. IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO VOTE, OR LEGALLY BUY A PACK OF CIGARETTES OR DRINK ALCOHOL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. SO BEAT IT!**

**~Bella~**

"Alice, I can't believe we're in Los Angeles! This is going to be so great." I told her as we were waiting on our luggage. All of sudden I feel a few tugs on my arm; I turn around and it's Alice. She's jumping up and down and I ask her what's going on. "Look over there, is that Johnny Depp?" she says while squealing like some crazed fan. I turn to where she's looking and notice that it really is him. We have been in L.A for 20 minutes and we have seen our first celebrity. "Should we go say hi to him?" Alice asked.

"Alice, please don't get all fangirl on me!" I told her as I put our luggage on the cart. Plus we had to meet our landlord in an half an hour to get our parking permits and mail key. "Come on Bella, he doesn't live in L.A. so who knows when we'll see him again" Alice said to me begging.

"Ok Alice but we have to be quick about it." I can't believe I'm going to meet Johnny Depp and I look like a total bum compared to Alice. I preferred to travel in comfort while Alice looked like she was going to walk some fashion runway.

As we got closer to Johnny Depp, I could see Alice jumping up and down like a little girl and I was instantly mortified that we were doing this. Once we were less than 3 feet away from Alice became very quiet and shy, so not like her. So I took it upon myself to say hi and introduce her to him.

I tapped his shoulder and said "Excuse me Mr. Depp, but my friend here saw you across the room and she's a huge fan. Is it ok if we can get a picture or autograph?" He looked over to where Alice was standing and said "Sure, what's your name?" I quickly told him my name and Alice's name. Alice comes over and all of sudden bust out with a bunch of OMG's and you're so hot to Johnny Depp. All he did was laugh and say thank you.

Right after taking the picture he looked over to our luggage cart and asked "Who plays the guitar?" I told him that I did. He then asked if we came to L.A. to become musicians. I tell him that we are enrolled in UCLA Grad School and that I only play for myself. The next thing out of his beautiful mouth shocked the hell out of me. "Pity, because I have a role I would like you to play in my next movie. There's no need to audition since I'm in charge of casting. Alice has a part too. So what do you say, would you like to be in a movie with me?"

I'm here standing in the baggage claim of LAX with a celebrity and he's asking me and my best friend to be in a movie without auditioning. I must be dreaming. I pinched myself and realized I was not. Alice of course is jumping for joy at the idea of being in a movie. After a few moments, I say "Mr. Depp we would definitely accept your offer." He laughs and says "Please call me Johnny, Mr. Depp is to formal. Plus we will be working on this movie for awhile here in L.A.; maybe we can have a mini jam session in between takes.

Ok so he hands us a card and tells us that it's his personal cell number and the number to his agent. We give him our number as well and he says he will call us later today to set up our contracts and give us the scripts to the movie along with our role. We thank him like a million times and start to head for the doors. He stops us before we're out and asked if we had a ride to our house. Alice tells him that we have a car service picking us up and again thanks him for the gesture.

Once we're outside we find our driver, "We're the Brandon party." Alice says. He says hello and says his name is Jacob Black. "Hello Jacob. Sorry for keeping you waiting, we were detained by meeting our first celebrity." I explain. He says it was no problem. Alice and I get in the car while Jacob loads our bags in the back. Alice immediately pulls out her phone and dials a number. "Hi Angela it's Alice; is my father in the office or has he left for the day?" I quickly ask her what she's doing and she says she is going to ask her dad for the number of the lawyer who helped with the deal to the house.

"Hi dad I'm just calling to tell you that we landed okay. We are just getting in the car and are on our way to the house. Listen dad, do you still have the number to the lawyer who helped us get the house?" She motions to me for a pen and paper. I look in my bag and I can't find anything. So I ask Jacob. "Jacob, do you have a pen and paper I can borrow." He says sure and hands me a pad and pen. Alice quickly says the number and the name of the lawyer. After tearing the page off the pad, I hand it back to Jacob. "Thank you Jacob." I say to him.

Alice asked him if he knows where we're going and he said that he got all information from her father's office this morning. Throughout the whole drive Alice and I could not help but giggle about the mere fact we met Johnny Depp and that we are going to be in a movie.

We ere so engrossed in our conversation that we did not notice how quickly we arrived to our new place. Before I had a chance to open the door, Jacob was there holding out his hand for me. I guess that is part of his duties, but I noticed that he did not hold out his hand out for Alice. And it was Alice's dad who paid for this car service.

Alice was going to give him a tip for helping us bring our luggage up, but he declined saying that he received a tip already from her father.

We closed the door and Alice started to show me where everything was. I told her to take the master bedroom since, she was the one who found the place and put the most for the down payment. After taking my bags to my bedroom, I pulled out my phone to call my dad.

"Hello?" Charlie said

"Hi dad, how are you?"

"I'm good Bells, how was your flight? Are you in your apartment now? Did you call Jasper or your mom?" he threw out his questions so fast that he reminds me how fast Alice usually talks.

"Whoa dad, calm down there. The flight was great. I read most of the time. Yes we just got to the apartment and it's so beautiful. I haven't called mom or Jasper yet. I wanted to call you first." I tell him.

"Well I'm honored that you thought to call me first Bells. Has the furniture arrived yet?" he asked.

I quickly tell him no that it arrives tomorrow and Jasper and one of his friends were coming over to help us. He asked me where were we going to sleep tonight and I told him Alice and I am sharing a queen sized aero bed in the living room. We said goodbye soon after that and promised to call him once in a while.

I soon decided that it was time to call Jasper. I guess he was busy to I just left him a voicemail. "Hey Jazz! I just wanted to tell you that I'm here in L.A. already and I'm fine. Call me and tell me what time you're coming over tomorrow. Thanks and love you" I said before hanging up the phone.

After leaving Jasper the voicemail, I went back out to the living room to find Alice talking on the phone.

"Yes, I will tell Bella to be ready by 4 o'clock. Thank you, Jane. Bye" Alice says.

"Who was that and why do I have to be ready by 4 o'clock?" I ask her.

Alice tells me that Jane is the lawyer that Alice's dad hired for us and confirmed that we really are going to be in a movie with Johnny Depp.

We needed to meet Jane first at her office and then we were scheduled to meet Johnny and his manager at the W Hotel's Delphine Brasserie restaurant at 7:30 p.m. sharp.

"Alice that is such a fancy place and I do not own anything remotely that fancy." I tell her in a panic. "Relax Bella; I have tons of clothes to choose from. That's the benefit of us being the same size. No go and take a shower and I'll be getting our clothes ready." She said to me as she pushed me towards my bathroom.

I took a quick shower to as Alice ordered. I'm even scared to come out because who knows what she will do to me.

**~Alice~**

While Bella was in the shower, I went to my bedroom to look through my bags to see what we could wear. First I went to the bathroom and laid out all my make-up and hair styling equipment. That's right I have my own mini salon. Well that's what Bella says. I went back into my room and started rummaging through my bags.

I found a strapless royal blue dress with a black accent by the bodice. The dress will look great on Bella. I immediately paired the dress with a black pearl like necklace and I know Bella has some blue suede pumps that would look great with this outfit. Next I found a sliver dress that I have been dying to wear. Tonight is going to be perfect.

Twenty minutes later, I hear Bella coming out of her bathroom."Hey Bells, I'm in my bathroom," I yell out to her. Within a minute I see her standing by the door. I quickly usher her to sit on the vanity chair.

"Alice, please don't go overboard with my make-up. Please keep it simple," she says. "Oh dear Bella, I know how you get. Don't worry your pretty little head about what I'm going to do. Just sit and relax," I say to her as I giggle internally.

Bella's make-up was going to be quite simple except for her eyes. I was going to give her the smokey eyes, since it will look great with the dress. After finishing her make-up, I move on to her hair. All I did was apply some mouse and let her hair curl up naturally.

"Bella I pulled out an outfit for you, it's on the air mattress and I don't want to her you complain about this." I told her once I completely finished with her. She got up from the chair and left the bathroom. I started doing my hair and make-up next. We needed to hurry up and meet with Jane soon.

"Alice there is no way in hell I'm wearing this dress!" Bella yells.

"Bella, it's just a dress. Plus you need to look nice just in case there are paparazzi around. We don't want Johnny to be photographed with us looking like crap." I tell her. And I regret saying paparazzi to her. Knowing her she's probably going to freak out even more about that.

"Fine, I'll wear the dress but I'm wearing my black mini leather jacket," she said. Geez, she can be so shy about her body. She doesn't see herself very clearly. Bella is one hot piece of ass and all the boys love her. She's just so closed off to the idea of someone actually thinking she's beautiful.

Ten minutes later we were both dressed and waiting for the cab to get here and take us to Jane's office. I'll be very happy when I get to pick out my car from the dealership tomorrow. I have no idea what car I should get. A car is very necessary here in Los Angeles.

Traffic was horrible but we still made it 10 minutes to 4'o clock for out meeting with Jane.

Jane's secretary, Gianna walked us to the conference room and told us that Jane will be in a few minutes after she gets off a business call.

Five minutes later, Jane walks into the conference room and sets down some papers that look like contracts.

"Hi Alice, it's a pleasure to see you again," Jane says. I stand up and give her a hug.

"Jane, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella Swan; my best friend and roommate," I tell her while pointing to Bella.

"Hello Ms. Volturi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Bella says to her and shakes Jane's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella. Please call me Jane."

After all the pleasantries, Jane went straight into the explanations of our contracts.

Jane negotiated that we each get $1,500 a day for the days we will be shooting. This was a great offer since normally supportive roles get $600 to $716 for non-unionized actors. She basically explained that we are getting a great deal and extremely lucky that we were in the right place at the right time.

After going over every legal aspect, like the confidentially agreement about not releasing any information about the cast, crew and over all movie details; it was time for Bella and I to sign the contracts.

Once we signed every page, Jane gave a toast with a glass of Cristal Champagne and said it was time to meet with Johnny and his manager at the W Hotel.

We drove to the hotel with Jane. When we pulled up to the hotel, I noticed that there were paparazzi across the street. Immediately I look over to Bella and she looks nervous as hell.

"Bella relax, they don't know that we are meeting with Johnny Depp," I tell her to try and calm her.

We all walk into the hotel and Jane tells us to wait here by the bar, that she will inform Johnny's manager we were here already.

15 minutes later a tall and beautiful woman came over to us. "Hello, my name is Julie Burns. I'm Mr. Depp's business manager," she says to us.

"Good evening, I'm Isabella Swan and this is Alice Brandon and this is our attorney Jane Volutri," Bella says. I'm just standing there in total shock that Bella actually started the conversation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Johnny, will be joining us in a few minutes. I understand that we have all come to agreement on the terms of the contracts," she asks.

"Yes, both Alice and Bella have agreed to all the terms. They fully understand the confidentiality agreement. All they need now is to know when they are scheduled to be on set and what their roles are going to be." Jane says to her.

"I can answer those questions," Johnny says from behind us. We all turn around to see him standing there.

We stand up to greet him and he comes around to sit between Bella and me. He calls the waiter over and orders a bottle of Cristal and 5 glasses.

After placing our drink order Johnny was going to explain in detail the synopsis of the move.

"Well, the movie is about a man who is looking for a purpose to keep living after losing his wife. He has two kids to look after, but he doesn't know how to be in same room with them without going in a downward spiral of depression. Alice you will play my daughter. Once night, I go to a lounge to drink away my sorrows, and it happens to be open mike night; and this is where you come in Bella. You'll be the young singer that moves me by your voice. I approach you after you finish with your song and tell you that I would like to help you get a record deal. We start hanging out practically everyday and I eventually get into a fight with Alice. She thinks I'm dating someone and she starts blaming me of moving on too quickly. The next day, I bring Bella to my house to meet my kids and explain the relationship we have. When Bella knocks on my door, Alice answers the door and she knows you since you both have classes together here in UCLA. Bella you're shocked that Alice is my daughter. We all sit in the living room and I start to explain that we do not have a romantic relationship and that we are only working on your demo together in order to get you a record deal. Weeks go by, we finally finish your demo and it's time to present it to the record company. Bella gets signed with Sony Music and we immediately start working on the album. Each of growing more and realizing that life goes now. The movie ends with your album completed on the anniversary of my wife's death and you had acknowledged her and my family in your thank you speech for the CD cover booklet."

"That sounds like a very touching movie." I say to him.

"Yes it is. That's why I wanted to produce it." He says back to me.

"One question…" Bella said, she looked nervous to keep talking.

"Of course, ask me anything. There's no need to be shy." Johnny says to Bella.

"Will you be hiring someone to actually sing over my voice?" Bella asked.

"No, I will actually want to keep your voice as the singer," he says.

"But what if I'm not good enough for your movie, I don't want to ruin a film your so passionate about," Bella says and bits her lower lip waiting for his response.

"Bella, you are so hard on yourself. You're a great singer and a lot of people have said so before. I know you will be great in this movie," I tell her and to try to calm her down.

Bella seemed to relax and agreed to give her best shot at the vocals. We all agreed to play it by ear on the whole singing. Johnny said if need be, he would hire a vocal coach for her.

After finally talking about the movie and agreeing to our roles, Johnny stood up with his glass of Cristal and gave a toast.

"Here's to making this great movie!" Johnny said and we all cheered and clinked our glasses.

We stayed a bit longer, drinking some more. We finally decided to call it a night when the lounge turned into the club. We said our farewells to Johnny and Julie.

"I'll call you tomorrow to set-up all the costume fittings and the delivery of your scripts," Julie says.

Jane drove us home, so we can save on the cab fare.

When we got home, Bella and I immediately changed and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I needed to go pick out my car, while Bella stayed here waiting for her brother and the movers to get here with our furniture. An aerobed is good for one of two nights, not for much longer than that.

I'm still reeling on the fact that we met Johnny Depp and that he asked both of us to be in his movie. I knew moving to L.A. was a good choice for us.

O0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Next chappie is being written at the moment. I will be Jasper and Emmett coming over to Bella's apartment and helping her. Will Jasper have the guts to tell Bella about the whole game he plays or will he chicken out? I guess you will have to stick around and see.**

**As always you can follow me on twitter: (at)bellajade0919.**


End file.
